Going to the dentist
by Flyinggoddess
Summary: 23 years old Uchiha Sasuke had and always will have perfect teeth, however, like normal people,  he had to go to the dentist for a checkup every year. sasunaru, rated M to be safe.no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto is not mine, nor is the dentist ****world.**

Warning : Small fluff between Sasu and Naru

Don't like? Don't read. Comments are appreciated.

It's a SasuNaru story

No flames.

I went to the dentist today, and while thinking about anything and everything, Sasuke's face popped into my mind and then I asked myself: what would Sasuke do if he was to go to the dentist'?

**It's a one-shot **

* * *

**Going to the dentist**** (based on a true story)**

23 years old Uchiha Sasuke had and always will have perfect teeth, however, like normal people, he had to go to the dentist for a check-up …

It was during a sunny morning at 10h23 when our raven decided to wake up. He never liked morning that much; your sleeping peacefully, your having a good dream about someone or something you love, and then get woken up by some stupid birds that can't stop singing! Then, when you killed the birds and finally get back to bed in order to sleep a little more, your alarm clock decides that its time to harass you.

While slowly coming back to whatever senses he had, Sasuke sat up on his bed and began his search for some pants and maybe a t-shirt for him to wear. He lived alone, but he still didn't like the idea of walking in his house naked like the day he was born. You people will certainly think that; sleeping naked and waking around in the house naked is the same thing don't you ? well, its not. Stalkers might see you through a window! Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was a god, not because of his power over the city, or the money on his account, but because he was _sex on legs_. Pale porcelain skin, not a scar or imperfection on his body, dark eyes that could see deep in one's soul. Beautiful hair that could match a duck's butt except with a darker color. (F.G:XDD that's how ducks became popular)

All in all, he had a lot of fangirls _and_ fanboys. That's why our little raven became paranoid and that's also why he wasn't walking around the house naked like he wanted.

After having put on some blue jeans he found in a corner of his dark room, he was to lazy to start another quest to find a shirt, so he went downstairs with only his pants on.

He went to the kitchen and then started to cook some eggs for his breakfast.

While setting down a table for one, he heard the phone in his leaving room( it was in front of the kitchen, It's a two-in-one-room thing) ringing and told himself that if the person wanted to talk to him that badly, then he would leave a message, because he was not going . He didn't want to answer the phone also because it may be one of his fangirl who had magically found his phone number .

As if right on cue, the message started to play and he listened while still cooking. The first voice was him and the second was a women talking, and old one no doubt.

"if you're a fan of Uchiha Sasuke, he died yesterday. If its Kakashi again, then screw yourself. Leave a message after the beep."

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep (F.G:XDD)

" This message is addressed to Mrs.Uchiha, It is to remind you that it has been almost a year since your last visit to the dentist and that you need to take an appointment for check up. Please call back, thank you"

Oh hell no.

He hated the dentist with passion ever since he was a kid. Whenever he went to dentist, he would act very un-Uchiha like: scream, bite and even whine to his mother. Who in the world besides the dentists themselves liked to go there ?

He had tried ignoring them, after all, he had beautiful teeth and didn't _need_ check-up like normal people did, but they were persistent, the head dentist would always call him personally, if he didn't call back, to tell him to bring his skinny ass there. She was crazy. Tsu-something, Tsunade ? He didn't bother remembering her name correctly, because she was an enemy! A dentist! As a kid, he was afraid of needles and she was the one who always used them on him. She was always direct and brutal and oh god !! Did you see those boobs? Huge!

Because of her, he had no choice but to go, and the sooner the better. Quickly finishing his now burned breakfast, He went in the leaving room and started to slowly compose the number of the dentist. It ringed two times and the same women that had left the message on his machine answered.

"Rive-sud dentist what can I do for you?"

" hum. Its Sasuke Uchiha talking, you just phoned me for an appointment, is it possible to have it today?"

" Ah yes Uchiha-san, I don't have any place left with your usual dentist, but I do have one left with our new dentist at 1h00, will that do?"

Without even thinking he answered yes and hung up, a least he wont have the old pervert this time. what a relief. He looked at his watch to see that it was already 11h46 in the morning. He cleaned the table and his plate, then he went upstairs and started his morning routine : he took a quick shower and then put on some normal cloths. He was dressed with a pair of light blue jeans and a black t-shirt which seemed to be melting with his skin. It had red bubbles on it with words like ; _you know you want it_ or _Fck off. _

Looking at his reflection in the mirror one last time, he smirked at himself for knowing how sexy he was. He went in the bathroom and started to brush his teeth while thinking of how the dentist would look like, certainly another old perverted geezer. He thought.

When he was finished with his routine, he started to watch TV in his room until it was time to go. He roughly grabbed his car keys and made his way to his garage where a impressive collection a cars showed itself. He wasn't in a good mood to choose, so he took one of his porch 914 and started its engine. It was an old car, but a beautiful one none less.

The car ride lasted about 5 minutes due to the dentist being close to the Uchiha's mansion. He parked his car, slightly satisfied by the looks he received form the others and, after locking it, went inside the building as if he was going to a funeral.

The inside of the building wasn't to bad, the walls were white, there was a desk where the secretary was writing and seemed concentrated on her work, and a door beside it, the door of hell as Sasuke liked to call it, leading directly in the torture chamber. There were chairs against a wall and a few people sitting on them. They all looked like they were about to die. He saw that a few of them had braces and others just looked like they didn't have any teeth left in their mouths. Sasuke almost pitied them, but Uchihas did _not_ pity people!

Sasuke walked up the to old secretary and waited for her to notice him. After a good 2 minutes, he coughed to get her attention and she finally looked up from her work at him. She smiled warmly and started to ask the usual question; "your name? yes, please take a seat, it shouldn't be long. thank you."

He did as told and walked to the seats. He was looking through the magazines that were placed in front of him until he noticed an ugly fake-full-of-make-up smile directed at him from one a the girls that was sitting near. She had pink hair and green eyes, with a big forehead and was dressed pretty badly(no offence people). Who the hell has pink hair?? When she noticed that he was looking her way, she quickly turned away blushing as she whispered none-to-catholic things to what seemed to be her friend who wore make up as ugly as the pink girl. She was dressed all in purple and had yellow hair with blue-grey eyes. they giggled for some time until the name of one of the girls got called and they began to walk to their death, hn serves them right. He thought darkly, knowing that he was the next on the list.

Time past slowly as he watched the time go by. He noticed after a while that it was 1h22 , and that meant his dentist was _late_! Can you believe that? He was scheduled at 1h00 and that stupid dentist was making him wait! He was going to start killing people when suddenly, the two girls from earlier walked out of the office still giggling at how the dentist was so cute. He didn't pay any more attention to them has they passed by him, as if he hadn't noticed them at all.

He was thinking about strange fangirls and stupid appointments when a voice called out his name, he stood up, his face impassive in order not to show how panicked he was inside. However all the panic he had felt left him when his eyes locked with the person who had called his name. He swore his heart had stopped beating.

The man that was in front of him was a pure god on legs! Tan skin with matching sun-kissed hair slightly covering his aqua blue eyes. God those eyes looked like diamonds. Before he knew it, his pale and grumpy lips transformed into a charming smirk that clearly said : I am s_o_ going to have a good time with you. suddenly, he wasn't so nervous or in a bad mood anymore, on the contrary, the new dentist appealed him very much.

He found the blue eyed angel staring at him up and down until he saw the smirk and blush 10 different shades of red before turning around and told him to follow him. Sasuke savoured the view of his tight ass while the other kept walking. Cute.

When they entered the office, the blond still refused to look at Sasuke, still embarrassed at getting caught staring. He told him to sit on the chair-look-a-like( what's it called?) and then did what ever a dentist does, he asked questions like: do you brush you teeth everyday? 2 times a day? Blah blah. Sasuke wasn't really listening, no, he was openly staring at the dentist like he was some nice peace of meat, fresh meat. The other boy looked like he was about to run away.

While trying to look at the nice chest that was covered by a white coat, Sasuke noticed the name tag of _his _angel and read: Naruto Uzumaki. Weird name, but cute at the same time. He vaguely remembered his old dentist had the same family name but didn't think further than that.

The blond then told him to open his mouth and he did as told, he felt the blond's hand searching and analysing his mouth while he talked about the weather. This continued for a few minutes until he started to get bored and decided to test something. He closed his mouth, "accidentally" sucking on the blond dentist's fingers. The man then turned tomato as he excused himself for a moment, But Sasuke wouldn't let that happen, his hand reached out to grab the blonds arm and it stopped the man's course. The perverted Chibi-Sasuke then came out. He told the blond that the back of his mouth hurt and Naruto in an instant turned his concerned eyes to him and asked him to open his mouth again, right into the trap. He opened his mouth and quickly brought the dentist head down which closed the gap between them.

The blond seemed really surprised a first, then he tried to get himself out of the raven's death grip, until he felt a tongue asking for entrance while liking and biting his lower lips. The kiss was gentle, it was slow and passionate. There wasn't even a battle for dominance, because the blond knew that the man in front of him was stronger and besides, he didn't mind at all.

The taste was addictive, the blond man and soon to be called lover tasted like a mix of orange and sweets. Unlike Sasuke who tasted like menthe. The blond slowly opened his mouth, as if afraid of being bitten, and tongue clashed with tongue, the two of them moaning in each others mouth, until the need of air was to much.

As fast as the kiss ended, it started again, but this time, it was more roughly. Sasuke 's hands began their exploration on the others body, it was so perfect, the other had the curves of a man, and the skin of a women. finally deciding their final destination, Sasuke's hand settled themselves on the others hips. Meanwhile, the blonds hands were in his hair, caressing his head as they made out.

The one named Naruto was now sitting on the Uchihas lap on the chair, and when the kiss ended they laid breathless for a moment before the blond turned away and tried to rearrange his hair while standing up. Sasuke stood up as well and took the boy by the hips to bring him closer until their chest were touching. The blond was blushing madly until he could finally speak:

" U.. .Uchiha-san I don't thin- "

" Shushh now, are my teeth okay ?"

"they are more then perfect"

* * *

Since that day, Uchiha Sasuke loved to go to the dentist, everyone he knew were surprised and thought he was becoming crazy, well it was true, he was crazy of Uzumaki Naruto. After that appointment, they started seeing each other more often and going on dates. Not even a month after that, Sasuke could say that he was a taken man and was proud to have a boyfriend who revealed himself to be very energetic, always smiling and chatting about everything and anything. A beautiful and angelic boyfriend who had a blinding smile.

Sasuke didn't have to worry about burning his breakfast now.

The End

* * *

Tell me what you think D


	2. responses to the reviews

**Responses to the reviews:**

**see you at the movies: **Thanks your comment goes directly to my heart ! X3

**firefang13: **Does it mean you enjoyed XD ?

**mangalover4ever07: **Thank you XD but be careful, if you have a boyfriend/girlfriend who is a dentist, they won't kiss you until you brush your teeth at least 3 times XDD.

**Angel Alayah: **You think Sasuke was cute ? I think he was being a selfish pervert XDD

**keshiaalc: **OO my dentist was an old hag XDD now I'll have nightmares for a week because of you XDD. No, I just though of it while at the dentist, simple as that .

**Kurai Shiori** Thank you so much . TT-TT

**Sweetness Theory**I laughed for hours just reading this line, its my fav too D If Naruto was my dentist, I think I would have ravished him on the spot. (ish a pervert)**  
**

**pinktangerine150**I love it when Sasuke is being a pervert !


End file.
